Sherlock Holme's Past
by Whitemiko12
Summary: The Holmes brothers have a past they keep to themselves. When it starts to pop up in their everyday life after eight years of nothing, will they put away their differences and work together to solve a mystery that haunts them? "I thought I saved them by doing this...I was so wrong!" This is a rewrite of a previous work, which I have taken down now. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: A Friend's Worry

It was a nice summer day in London on the June the 12th, just a month before the anniversary of moving into 221 Bakers Street. Surprisingly though Sherlock wasn't doing much, not even playing his violin, he wasn't even accepting cases. Finally I had had enough of his sour mood!

"Sherlock, what on earth is the matter with you today! You have been sulking, even though there are two new cases that would usually tingle your mind." I rather harshly asked him.

"Watson, I am in no mode for idiotic questions. Take your dog for a walk or go get some groceries. I don't care." Sherlock said with a hint of annoyance, that I knew not to push any more, perhaps later today though?

"We are running low on some apples and milk. I'll be back soon Sherlock." I said resigned to not knowing till later today.

As I was shopping I couldn't shake the feeling that something important happened today, so I decided that when I got back I would search news articles for anything that was significant on the 12th of June.

Before I started my research, I thought it was prudent I ask Mrs Hudson if she knew why Sherlock was like that. Luckily luck was on my side, for Sherlock was visiting his brother, which come to think about was very suspicious because he has never willingly gone to Mycroft. Mrs Hudson was in the kitchen, preparing a cup of tea.

"Mrs Hudson, do you know why Sherlock has been acting strange all morning today?" I asked her, jut as she was about to ask me something, probably if I wanted a cup.

"Yes, in fact I do. You see John, there were originally three Holmes, not two, but the third one was the youngest sibling and they all cared for each other, but something happened to her-"

"Her?!" I interrupted Mrs Hudson "Sorry, do continue."

"As I was saying, something happened to her. Cassandra Elizabeth Holmes. She was a special one. She could make Mycroft and Sherlock get along and she was just, if not more so, as clever as Mycroft and Sherlock.

On her birthday, she was turning 16, she never showed up at her party. Many things happened after that. The Holmes brothers blamed each other, the police and private detectives and investigators couldn't find a trace of her after leading to the great waterfall that was on their property. They presumed she died by falling into the water. Everyone who knew her knows that is impossible. Now today would have been her...24th birthday. I don't know anything else, I'm sorry John." She said, quiet out of breathe.

"Oh that is quite alright. Thank you Mrs Hudson, you have been most helpful."I replied sincerely

So now that I know why Sherlock is acting this way, I can help him out, he is a friend after all. Now what to do about this new information?

* * *

Hi everyone,

Whitemiko12 here, just going to say sorry before I write another chapter. I have many writing mistakes and thank you to whoever picked that up. I am hoping you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2: Step One

It was only four days later that I came up with the most brilliant plan, a plan that would shock Sherlock himself! Now, how to go about it? Should I go to Sherlock or to Mycroft? I think Mycroft as he seems less likely to mentally torture me!

Now….when to ask? Sherlock is having a meeting with an associate of his past and he will be gone for a week or so, so I shall head over to Mycroft's home and ask him.

My plan is quite simple. Sherlock would be so disappointed in my plan. Not elaborate enough for his flare of dramatics. My plane is to just straight out ask him what exactly happened to this Cassandra Elizabeth Holmes and why she disappeared. It's a suicide plan…If I was asking Sherlock but not! I'm asking Mycroft! I think he likes me, as I haven't gotten any threatening messages or random people walking up beside me and warn me not to hurt Sherlock.

Wow! The last time that happened was…four months ago! Wow! I must have grown on him!

"Mrs Hudson! I'm heading out of town for a while, while Sherlock is away! I'll be back by Thursday at the latest!" I called to Mrs Hudson. Oh, right! She went out to grab some groceries! I'll just leave a note for her instead.

An hour or so later, I was all packed and I had written my letter to Mrs Hudson, explaining where I left and when I'll be back. Just as I was going to call for a ride something unusual happened. Well more unusual than normal.

* * *

And a cliff hanger! Hi everyone! Really like how everyone is enjoying my story so far. I'm just going to ask you readers if I should set it in Victorian times or Modern times? Just review what time period you want it in, and I can adjust! But I need to know as soon as possible. The first six reviews that answer my question will be the set time period. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story!


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange Encounter

_"It was very terrifying at first. Bullets firing from all around me and arrows firing right back! I was even hit by an arrow! And I still have the scar on my right shoulder!" a soft and excited voice floated from the dining room, reaching the ears of a young man with rich black curled hair from the grand staircase._

 _'Ahh! Cassie must be back from her trip from Africa I -"_ but that was as far as Sherlock got before his eyes opened.

"Sir, we have arrived at Lord Henry's house…" The taxi driver said, trailing as he realised that he woke up his passenger.

"Thank you." Sherlock said, before stepping out of the car and grabbing his suitcase. The taxi pulled out of the drive way and went on its way. Sherlock breathed in and then started to walk up to the great doors with boar doorknockers.

When I came down to go to the Holmes city lodgings, Mycroft's car came around the corner and stopped right in front of me. The window of the car rolled down, showing Anthea's face, still looking at her phone. Once again, the first words she said to him was repeated.

"Get in."

And knowing if he didn't get in could mean many things, and not wanting to risk it, he climbed in.

An hour later he arrived at the Holmes lodgings. He stepped out of car, grabbed his suitcase and walked into the plush living area. Reaching the far south cherry-wood door, he opened it to see Mycroft sitting in a lavish and plush sitting chair.

"Hello Watson. I believe you want some answers. Ask away." Mycroft calmly said, thoroughly startling John, leaving him speechless.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, been busy with camp and exams and going to the doctors. I hope you liked my little cliff hanger, I can't help it! Sorry.

If you have any prompts or ideas, send them through! Any feedback is great! It's welcomed even! Just don't be bitches or bastards about it.

Signing off, for now…

Whitemiko12!


	4. Chapter 4: The Telling

Chapter 4: The Tellings

* * *

Knocking once on the grand wooden door, he only had to wait precisely 46 seconds before the grand door was opened.

"So sorry sir, for keeping you waiting. Please follow me." A timid looking woman said, wearing a decent length, though worn, maids outfit. He looked around the house, noticing that most of the objects and 'heirlooms' were all fakes. Well made fakes, but fakes nonetheless. Coming to a quick conclusion that Lord Henry had lost most of his money to his gambling or his wife had finally wrung all she could from him.

'Henry, why did you marry that harpy! You and Sandra should be living here. I should be an uncle...but that went down the river when she disappeared. The sister the Holmes brothers never deserved. I won-' but before Sherlock could finish that thought, a tall man arrived.

* * *

"How did you know what I was going to do? You know what, I don't care! Who was your sister? Not the crazy one who locked us up in that prison, but this Cassandra person?" I immediately asked. This might be my one and only chance to find out why Sherlock ended up the way he is, the self-serving, obsessed with murders and the ways people can kill. The man who can read someone within seconds of meeting them, the man who degraded everyone around most of the time.

""Ah...Cassandra. She was the youngest child of the Holmes family. She was the miracle child, you know. Mother and father thought that mother could never have another child, after Eurus came out screaming and raging. She was special. More special than all the Holmes children. She surpassed Eurus in intelligence by miles but she was…different. She never let it get to her mind, she was always kind, always trying to protect us! Her older siblings! Eurus hater her. For many years, I assumed Eurus killed Cassandra, for everyone loved Cassandra more than her, but I once asked Eurus if she killed Cassandra, as a favour. She wouldn't do it unless I brought Moriarty to her and let them talk to each other for 5 uninterrupted and unsupervised minutes. She didn't kill her but she wished she did." Mycroft told me, but he wasn't answering my question!

"But what happened to her that lead to Sherlock being the way he is?" I exclaimed prudently. I want to know more, so I can help Sherlock with his grief, for his behaviour all points to grief and sorrow and denial. How did I miss this! I am a bloody doctor! Was I so wrapped up in my own problems that I missed Sherlock's problems?

"What happened to my beloved sister? She was taken and killed on her 16th birthday, one year younger than Eurus, two years younger than Sherlock and nine years younger than myself. Sherlock didn't believe that she died, for you see John, the body was never found. He believed that she was taken, and the reason why he is the way he is? Is because he's obsessed with finding her or at least her body, if she is truly dead. That's why he is so fascinated with crime and murders. He's looking for anything that matches our sister's disappearance and track them down to find out the truth, but he never will, for there is no case, in any country that is at all similar to our sister's case." He stopped talking, checking his pocket watch for some unknown reason. Suddenly I can hear the ringing of a bell!

"I do believe that you should stay here a while longer. The tale is near it's end, but I have business and you look like you have been hit by a drone.

* * *

A small figure was on the roof of a tall building, most likely a law firm by the size of it. A computer was on the feminine looking body, showing footage of a unique looking apartment that a little old lady was cleaning, followed by a view of a slowly receding hairline on an elderly young man and a fading light brown to grey hair on a younger elderly man.

"Why are you asking questions now?! Please, don't dig any further, if you do...I won't be able to stop them..." The light lilting sounding voice whispered, begging that the people could hear her, just for them to stop searching before anything happened that will lead to the unravelling of all her hard work. Hard work that took years! Years to build and place and strengthen. If only they stopped...

* * *

Hi readers!

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Things are getting ready to boil! Review and leave messages! I just want to apologies for getting the ages wrong. Cassandra is supposed to be 29, Sherlock is 31 and Mycroft is 38 years old. It's set after season 4.

Signing off,

Whitemiko12 oxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Update

Hi Readers,

I am sorry but I am discontinuing this story. I have just lost the flow of this story and I can't find the plans for this story anymore.

I know it is no excuse to not continue with writing, but it is my truth and I am sorry.

If anyone is interested in the story, please PM me and we can talk.

Signing off for the last time on this story,

Whitemiko12


End file.
